Preto e Branco
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Sirius está cansado de todo aquela baboseira sobre a superioridade dos sangues-puros. Durante um "amigável" jantar em família ele finalmente se dá conta de que ele não precisa estar ali... não mais, nunca mais.


**N/A: **Olá! Essa é a minha primeira Sirius/Andromeda, feita especialmente para o Desafio de Hogwarts do fórum 6v.

Espero que gostem! E deixem lindas reviews :)

_Lady Anna Black_

**Preto e branco**

Estávamos todos sentados à mesa esperando que Monstro trouxesse o jantar. Ao meu lado, Andromeda sorria como se quisesse dizer que me apoiava; era talvez, a única. Tio Alfardo me observava como se esperasse alguma coisa. Os outros se revezavam entre me lançarem olhares de desprezo e prestarem atenção nela: Minha adorável mãe. Falava sobre o "acidente" ocorrido com uma família de nascidos-trouxa de Londres.

- Menos uma. Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, em breve teremos nos livrado de todas elas!

- Tia, infelizmente temos um longo caminho pela frente. Existem muitos sangues-ruins por aí... Mesmo assim, acredito que o Lorde das Trevas não descansará até ter o último sob sua varinha. – Bella possuía um brilho apaixonado nos olhos ao mencionar o assassino.

- Quando será o casamento, Bella?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Sirius. – ela me olhou, confusa.

- Me refiro a sua união com o Lorde das Trevas. – sorri ao ver que ela ficara sem graça.

- Fique você sabendo que, caso isso aconteça, você não será convidado. Não quero traidores do nosso nome atrapalhando a festa. – Bella respondeu, num ar resoluto.

- Ah, priminha... Eu só apareceria lá se fosse para matar o noivo. – a idéia não era ruim. Aposto que James adoraria me ajudar.

- Sirius, não fale asneiras! Seria ótimo ter o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu na nossa nobre família. – mamãe comentou, sentada em seu lugar na lateral da mesa.

- Dumbledore é o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu! Ele e muitos outros não descansarão enquanto não derem um fim nesse que vocês chamam de Lorde, mas que é apenas um assassino! – foi impossível me conter. Eu não poderia escutar a toda aquela baboseira e ainda assim, permanecer calado.

- Sirius! Já é a milésima vez, nessa semana, que eu te digo: Se não for para nos dar boas notícias, mantenha a boca fechada! Não quero que retruque sua prima, ela está certa. Assim como todos que apóiam o grande Lorde. Agora, vá para o seu quarto! – como mamãe era encantadora.

- Minha senhora, devo levar o jantar para o quarto de seu filho? – o elfo doméstico entrou na sala; sustentava uma bandeja em cada mão.

- Não. Creio que ele tenha muitas idéias subversivas das quais pode se alimentar.

Afastei a cadeira, troquei um último olhar com Andromeda e tio Al – bem contente agora – e me retirei.

Subia as escadas quando a idéia me atingiu. Talvez a melhor de uns meses para cá. Não, não... A melhor foi quando eu disse ao Ranhoso como entrar no túnel debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. Se James não o tivesse salvado, Remus seria o responsável por criar o lobisomem com os pelos mais oleosos da história.

Sorrindo com a idéia, abri a porta do quarto e comecei a juntar minhas coisas. Peguei os livros, o mapa do maroto, minhas roupas e algumas fotos. Em uma delas, Prongs, Lily, Alice, Frank, Moony e Warmtail estavam abraçados, acenando para mim. Comecei a pensar em como eles deveriam estar felizes curtindo suas férias de Natal...

Eu não ficaria mais um dia naquela casa; estava cansado de todos eles e suas manias de puro-sangue. Meus dias em casa eram sempre os piores possíveis, totalmente desbotados. Era como se eu fosse apagado... Não podia me expressar sem que fosse repreendido. Parecia preso num daqueles filmes antigos, feitos por trouxas... Vivendo em preto e branco. As duas contrárias cores eram os protagonistas: eu e a obscura família Black.

- Sirius? Desculpe entrar assim, mas a porta estava aberta.

- Ah, é você... – respondi, um pouco sobressaltado – Tudo bem, flor. Mas só porque você é minha prima favorita. – ela já não prestava atenção em mim, estava presa a imagem de meu guarda-roupa vazio.

- O que você está fazendo? Ainda falta um bom tempo para que as aulas comecem em Hogwarts. – uma expressão entre medo e confusão se formou no rosto de Andrômeda ao ver minha mala já pronta.

- Não dá mais pra mim. É melhor que eu vá embora antes de ter idade para fazer magia fora da escola. Aí será tarde demais, explodirei a casa! – puxei a mala em direção a porta e me virei para encarar a bruxa de olhar choroso.

- Pra onde você vai? E quem eu vou vir visitar, se você não estará mais aqui? – lágrimas gotejaram no chão frio.

- Para a casa do James, é claro! Onde mais você achou que eu iria? E tem o tio Al, oras. Ele é o único que vale alguma coisa nessa família. Agora, pare de chorar e me dê um abraço de despedi... – o restante de minha frase se perdeu nos lábios de Andromeda. Ela passou os dedos por meu pescoço para em seguida, entranhá-los em meus cabelos. Sem demora, mergulhei as mãos em sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. Me concentrei em ser o mais gentil possível.

De repente, ela não estava mais lá. Tão rápido como me agarrou, já havia se afastado.

- Eu estava pensando em um abraço de despedida, mas isso também serve. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Adeus, primo. – ela corou levemente e saiu. Ouvi seus passos apressados descendo as escadas.

- Adeus...

Peguei a varinha e a guardei no bolso interno da jaqueta preta. Não é que ela ficava bem em mim? Valeu a pena ter apostado as cuecas do ranhoso com aquele sonserino. Mas admito que não faço idéia de como teria as tirado sem que a protetora dos indefesos, Lily, tivesse interferido.

Arrastei meus pertences até o andar de baixo, os deixei perto da porta de saída e admirei o interior da casa por alguns segundos. Eu não sentiria falta daquilo; de nada daquilo. Teria ido embora naquele mesmo instante, se ela não tivesse me visto.

- Aonde o senhor pensa que vai? Não o mandei ir para o seu quarto?

- Ando perdendo a audição por todas as vezes que a senhora tem gritado comigo.

- Menino insolente! Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? – eu poderia jurar que fumaça saía das orelhas dela.

- Pode ficar tranquila, não falarei mais nada. Adeus, estou indo embora. – girei a maçaneta.

- Espere, meu garoto! – tio Al atravessou o corredor, vindo em minha direção; enfiou um dos punhos no bolso de suas vestes verde-esmeralda e puxou uma grande quantidade de dinheiro de dentro dele – Aqui, tome. Não é muita coisa, mas irá te ajudar.

- Muito obrigado, tio. – dei-lhe um forte abraço e saí. Ao bater a porta atrás de mim, ainda pude escutar a voz sutil de mamãe.

- Você irá se arrepender, moleque! E o mesmo para você! Onde já se viu... Dando dinheiro para esse fedelho traidor?

Sentindo a liberdade tomar conta de mim, dei uns poucos passos e fiz sinal para o Noitebus. Era uma longa viagem até a casa dos Potter, porém eu aproveitaria cada minuto imaginando como seria minha nova vida. As férias, finalmente, teriam cores.


End file.
